Computer analysis of DNA and protein sequence data has become essential to research in modern molecular biology. Software tools are used for the design of experiments, the acquisition of data, and for analysis of sequence data, as exemplified by the unraveling of the relationships between normal cellular genes and oncogenes. For Phase I, we wish to add large-scale database capacity to our presently available program package. Such capacity will include the complete, fully annotated Nucleic Acid Database (GenBank) and the National Biomedical Research Foundation protein database on appropriate magnetic media for IBM-PC (and clones) and IBM-XT. Phase II will involve the addition of an advanced screen editor, a number of additional analytical tools, a state-of-the-art user interface, and expansion into new environments such as the MC68000 computers and UNIX operating systems.